


Jealousy

by aconsultinghuntress26



Series: Life with Friends and Lovers (Modern AU) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconsultinghuntress26/pseuds/aconsultinghuntress26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after your break-up, Reiner decides to show up at your work...with a new girl on his arm.  Instead of allowing you to run off or beat the shit out of him, Jean helps you get revenge that is more suited to Reiner's "crime".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: heavy petting, strong language

**_ Jealousy  _ **

The next couple of days had passed by in a similar way with Marco and Jean crawling in to your bed to ease your tears. It helped dull the ache in your heart, but not by much as eventually it would have to stop when one of them started dating again. Last you heard Marco had been chatting up this girl named Mina that was also completing her student teaching at the same middle school he was. Lucky for you she was there for a very different subject that didn’t require her presence every day. You weren’t sure why it bothered you though. Maybe because it would be too similar to the most recent events with your ex, but none the less you tried your best to shrug it off.

You unlocked your bike from its spot on the rack in the apartment complex and started heading toward the university campus.  Your mind wondered as you rode, not paying any attention to the objects that passed you by or the street signs. A loud blasting car horn broke you from your spiraling thoughts as you continued to sail pass the stop sign.

“Shit, Sorry!”  You shouted behind you. Being thoroughly awake now your heart raced as you made the last turn to toward the building you really didn’t want to be at. Even though the university’s music building was somewhat of a haven for you, it didn’t seem to help in the way it used to. Music itself had always been an outlet and you usually just wanted to go practice to get all the emotions out (to hell with proper technique) when Reiner made you especially pissed off. But since you didn’t have the energy from all of your crying, practicing seemed like a bit of a moot point for now.

You parked and locked up your bike and on your way up the stairs that led to the building’s entrance you saw Ymir and Christa, (Ymir’s –to be honest you weren’t quite sure if she was her girlfriend or close friend) studying on a nearby bench.  Trying not to be noticed you kept your eyes down at your feet and made a bee line for the doors. However, the light chirp of Christa’s voice called out well before you made it to your salvation. ‘ _Fuck_ ’ you thought ‘ _I don’t want anyone else sympathy on this. It’s bad enough having Marco and Jean being all worried_.’

“Hey girly!” You plastered on the mask you had perfected over the years as you turned and walked over to the studious pair.

“I’m so sorry to hear you and Reiner [First].” She looked at you with those big blue eyes which caused you to have a pang of guilt for not having wanted to talk to her. “We’re also really sorry that you had to find out that way but…"She looked as she were about to cry herself.

“Christa he was a complete prick.” Ymir scoffed. “However, yeah I agree that a text wasn’t ideal. We wanted to show you in person, but after what we were hearing upstairs it seemed best.” You remembered the text all too well. In fact, the window to the webpage was still an open and loaded tab on your phone’s web browser, along with all the others he had posted of the affair. God only knows why you kept torturing yourself that way. It hurt every time you looked at them, but you couldn’t stop. Even now just thinking about it threated to spring new tears to your eyes.

“It’s no problem, really.” You tried to relieve them. “I’m glad that someone did have the balls to tell me. I can’t imagine how much worse it would have been if I found out on my own.” This was in fact true. The pain of Reiner’s unfaithfulness was bad alone, but if you had found the picture…who knows what would have happened.

“I have to go now though.” You rushed away. “Oh, but don’t forget we have that SAI Recruitment Picnic at 1pm Christa! We’d love to have you Pledge this semester!” You hoped that the shouting covered the crack in your voice. Once inside the building you breathed a small sigh of relief. The familiar walls gave you a small feeling of being in a second (or really third home). But it was short lived. As the day of classes trudged on you received more and more apologies and sad or sympathetic glances. Apparently your relationship status had become “Facebook Official” and was the gossip of the day. Your pain and humiliation had been displayed for the world to see.

The feeling didn’t let up even when you arrived at the restaurant where you and Jean worked. His mother tried her best not to meet your eyes when she gave you that knowing glance. After all, Jean’s own father had done the same when he was very young.  

“Hey roomie.” Jean smiled as you entered behind the bar. He gave you a hug and a soft kiss on top of your head before letting you put your personal belongings away. The two of you had the bar shift tonight and Thursdays were always brutal with the number of specials that his mother offered. You set your purse in a corner at the far end underneath a clean stack of tumblers. Standing back up you placed your cell in your back pocket, twisted your [h/l] [h/c] into a messy bun, and flashed him a forced smile.

“That bad of a day huh?” He poured a pint of one of the local brews that his mom had on tap and handed it to the waiting customer. It wasn’t a large place being able to accommodate roughly 45 customers. The food was just typical pub cuisine of hot sandwiches, burgers and fries, and various soups. Nothing too exotic, but it was damn good food.

“You could say that.” You continued to silently fume when it was just you and Jean behind the bar, and any time a customer or fellow co-worker approached you put your smile back on. Activity began to pick up as customers piled in. You didn’t even notice that your day was just about to go from bad to worse.

“Oh fuck.” Jean breathed as he continued to mix a cocktail for a pair of bleach blonde girls at the bar.

“Did you forget the rum in-” You let out a light laugh as you looked up, but your eyes didn’t even get the chance to reach Jean’s form. Reiner walked into the restaurant with the petit blonde from the photo trailing behind. The shot glass you had grabbed slipped from your hand and shattered in the sink as your mask broke. Jean couldn’t react quick enough to prevent you from running off into the back office.

Jean’s mother looked up from the computer as you ran in.

“Ah! [First] I was just going over next week’s schedule.” She started. “Oh god, hun, what on earth’s the matter?” All you could do was shake your head. Within a second Jean appeared in the doorway.

“Reiner’s here Mom, can you-”

“Kick his ass out? No problem.” She stood and quickly made her way to front of the restaurant.

“No, just cover the bar for a minute. I have a better idea that will make him regret coming here…and with luck to never come back.”

“Jean, how can he do this to me?” You cried in a hushed voice not wanting others to hear your composure start to break.

“Shh.” He soothed cupping your face. “[First] he-”

“This is where I work! Th-this…is inexcusable to ever do to someone Jean.” You pushed away and started pacing the small office.

“I know, it’s really shitty that he’s here and so soon with another girl but-”

“Not just another girl Jean, BUT HER.” You were seething. Your blood boiled at the gall that Reiner had in showing up.

“[FIRST]! Let me finish for fuck’s sake.” You stopped your pacing, but glared at Jean incredulously.

“What?”

“Let’s fight fire with fire [First].” You wanted to slap the smirk right off his face as your face paled. That was one of the worst ideas you had ever heard from him. Yet…you were still really intrigued by the proposal of trying to make Reiner jealous. You knew it could back fire beyond belief, but that was becoming a lesser concern. Taking your silence as the ok Jean took your hand and lead you back out to the bar.  He let you walk behind the bar first and caught Reiner’s eye. As the blond continued to watch him, Jean leaned into your hair and whispered, his breath ghosting across the skin on your neck.

 “Follow my lead ok?” You responded with a curt nod, a sudden dread pooling in your stomach. Was this really smart? What if Reiner was just trying to find a way to get you back? Or brought her here to explain things? You continued to ruminate on the matter, mixing drinks, and pouring glass upon glass of various drafts. Throughout the last hour Jean would whisper in your ear, usually an incredibly bad joke or pun, and you would respond appropriately. However, it didn’t seem to be getting any kind of reaction out of Reiner.

“Looks like we need to break out some of the heavier artillery.” He joked. “If you’re ok with that.” You met his eyes with yours as a sign of your agreement, albeit hesitant. ‘ _What the hell could he have in mind?_ ’ you wondered. You went back to cleaning a few of the glasses that had been returned and suddenly stiffened as you felt Jean stand directly behind you gripping your hip tightly for leverage while he reached for a brand of whiskey above your head. Your face felt like it was on fire and tried your best to appear as nonchalant as possible. Or should you? If this was a next step up in messing with Reiner maybe you did need to go with it and not ignore it. No, this was too close, almost too much. Reiner will be so mad if he sees Jean touching you like this. He’ll just claim that all his delusions were in fact true. The last thing you needed was to be labeled a slut or a whore by your ex-boyfriend. Setting the cleaned glasses down you gently removed Jean’s hand, but not before the two of you felt your phone vibrate in your back pocket. Jean smiled and resumed his work but still instructed. “Don’t worry about reading it, he’s pissed.” He quickly glanced at the buff blond man in the corner and most likely gave him a shit eating grin. All you saw was Reiner return it with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes before he returned his attention to the girl that sat across from him at the small table. While Jean was distracted you briefly glanced at the text anyway. However, it wasn't from Reiner, but an unknown number.

     ** _12:40 AM, Unknown Number: Really sweetheart?_**

****

You weren't 100% sure who it was from (but had a pretty good idea) and hoped it was just a wrong number and so placed your phone back in your pocket. Again Jean reached around you; holding onto a very low spot on your hips, if you could really even call it that, it was more likely to be seen as directly on your ass. Your face went scarlet again as you turned around to hide it from any on lookers. Your phone went off again almost immediately after, this time Jean slipped it out of your pocket with a wide smirk on his face. He was trying to appear flirtatious, but his tone was intensely serious.

“I’m serious, you don’t want to be reading whatever he, or she, may be sending you.” He unlocked the screen and read the second message. You glanced over at Reiner’s table to try and judge the situation on your own. You expected him to be fuming and coming over to pull you aside. It wouldn't have surprised any of your co-workers if he did as he had done it before. But Reiner was calm, and that scared you. You needed to see that message. Before Jean had the chance to delete it permanently, you snatched it away.

 

     ** _1:15 AM Unknown Number: You know letting another man touch you like that in a public place so soon after a serious relationship doesn’t speak highly of your character. Especially when your ex is present. In fact, many would call you a slut. It’s nice to know that Reiner left you when he did; clearly you’re just a floosy_**.

 

‘ _Floosy!? SLUT?_ ’ You screamed in your mind. ‘ _Oh hell no, she did not just call ME that!_ ’

“Fire with Fire, [First].” Jean reminded you after seeing the blaze in your eyes that sparked from the message. He trailed his left hand down along the side of your hip and slipped a digit into one of your belt loops, pulling you closer to him. You didn’t know if it was his words or his touch, but you concluded that he was right. There was no way that you could just go off and let this bitch see that she got to you. An idea shot into your head, it would be risky, and likely not make the situation better, but at least it would give the impression that you weren’t actually hurt by her words. The restaurant had long ago stopped serving food and last call was fast approaching. The number of patrons in the bar had dwindled down to about half, giving you a bit of freedom to actually carry out your plan. 

“Fine.” You ran your hand up the arm that was still attached to you belt loop, a smile spreading across your lips. “Follow MY lead in 3…2…Thomas! Can you and Daz cover the bar for about-” You glanced at Jean looking him up and down. “45 minutes? I  _really_  need to ‘discuss’ something with Kirschtein.” You gave the other light haired man a wink.

“Um…sure I guess. Oi, Daz!” He called over to the other young man that had just returned from the kitchen on route to clearing away several dirty glasses.

“Thanks!” You chimed. “We owe you one.”  You grabbed Jean’s hand and made your way back to the office, making sure you passed Reiner’s line of sight and through the kitchen door. The door swung on its hinges but you quickly stopped it. You wanted to make sure that Reiner got a good look through the window of the door at what you were about to do next.

“You still with me?” Looking right Jean you pushed him up against the wall.

“Always.” He smirked. He knew exactly what you had planned, and damn him if he didn’t want to enjoy the moment to its fullest.

“Great. Make it convincing.” You crashed your lips against his, pulling the collar of his shirt to angle his head down toward you. One of his hands soon wound its way into your [h/c] locks and the other down to your ass, pushing your hips against his. You were surprised by how warm and gentle his lips were, moving in harmony, and the way your stomach flipped at his actions. You were never one for sloppy make-out sessions, but rather enjoyed the passionate lip play. You lightly squeezed his lower lips between yours before pulling away for air. It had been Jean’s turn to blush; clearly he had enjoyed that unexpected sensation. His blush was replaced by another playful smile as he flipped you around so that your back was now against the wall, his hands griping your wrists and pinning them above your head. His face lowered so that it was still close enough to kiss you at any moment. He brushed his lips over yours and out of the corner of his eye he watched Reiner bolt up from his chair and storm toward the exit of the restaurant.

“That went much better than I expected.” He breathed against your lips ruefully. “Nice thinking with the kiss. Wish I thought of it.” He stared back at your form that pressed up against him, your faces still just mere centimeters from each other. His face and body being this close to you was damn near intoxicating. And that kiss, it seemed like there was something more behind it. ‘ _Could he…_ ’ you mentally shook your head. It was a ridiculous notion. He was just more convincing than you even anticipated. Still his lips were ever so close. It couldn’t hurt, right? Before you could test the waters he backed away and leaned against the opposite wall, chuckling. Your arms slowly fell down along your sides.

“I would have loved to see his face as he saw that kiss.” Jean stretched out his hand toward you. You returned his gaze with a confused expression. “Aren’t we going to the office? After all you did have something really important to discuss with me right? And we have at least another 40 minutes before the other two come looking for us.” He wiggled his light brown eyebrows causing you to roll your [e/c] eyes in return.

Gently pushing his hand away and pushing yourself up and off the wall as you started down the rest of the short hall to the office.

“You’re unbelievable sometimes Jean.” Rolling your eyes you sat down on the couch, the anger and hurt you felt from the text was slowly overriding the brief elation?…no that wasn’t the word for what just happened…either way tears were fighting their way to the surface. How you even had the ability to produce any more seemed like a cruel trick of nature.

“Oh am I now?” He followed you into the room and shut the door behind him noticing as your facial expression started to give you away.

“I’ll tell you who is unbelievable.” He sat down next to you and took your phone bringing up the messages again. “This chick. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Tch. No one that knows you well enough would ever believe that you’re capable of being a hussy. So don’t you listen either, k?”

“Ok.” You murmured leaning into his side as he placed an arm around your shoulders.  After a few minutes of silence Jean spoke up again.

“So…did you want to finish making out?” You elbowed him in the ribs and stood up.

“Jean Kirschtein you’re such a tool.” But you couldn’t keep the scowl on your face as you watched him laugh.

“Just kidding [First].” Raising his hands in defense. “Let’s go lock up and head home though. I’m done with this shit hole for the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> SAI stands for an actual fraternity that is present on some American universities, not the art program. :)


End file.
